With the development on technologies and the emergence of smartphones and tablets, it put forward a high specification requirement for the medium or small size liquid crystal panels. One of aspects is the liquid crystal panel with a narrow frame.
Under the same display area, a non-display region on the edge of the liquid crystal panel can be decreased by using the narrow frame design, so that the liquid crystal panel has a small size. However, the design difficulty of the liquid crystal panel is large. For example, the space utilization of driver circuits should be increased. The frame outside a driver circuit side of the conventional middle-end and high-end liquid crystal panels is about 5 mm.
However, the frame on the driver circuit side is near an effective display area (AA area) of the liquid crystal panel, so that a substrate glass of the AA area expands by heat due to a partial temperature is too high when bonding the driver chips, so as to protrude toward an inner side of the liquid crystal panel. Thus, a gap of a liquid crystal cell on the region where expands by heat becomes smaller, and mura defects are generated.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal panel to solve the above technical problems.